<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Scales by KittyBandit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158426">Dragon Scales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit'>KittyBandit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen and Lavi are on the hunt for dragon scales. But after searching all the local shops and coming up empty, Allen is desperate enough to go to the source...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon Scales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, everyone! This was my contribution to the Curse of the Cross zine! It's just a little fun fic featuring Allen and Lavi (w/ guest appearance by Tyki!). I hope you enjoy it and happy holidays to you all! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allen’s nose itched as he entered the shop, a heavy cloud of sage and cedar permeating the air. He held in a sneeze, pinching the bridge of his nose as he eyed a shelf full of herbs. Juniper, dragon’s tongue, nettle, lavender—all plentiful and easy to locate. It wasn’t what he wanted, what he’d been tasked to find. Not by a long shot.</p>
<p>No matter. He knew where to locate rare and precious items. If he played his cards right, he’d walk out with what he needed.</p>
<p>Next to him, his partner coughed, waving a hand in front of his freckled face as the door closed behind them. “Is the shopkeeper trying to smoke us out? I can barely breathe in here.”</p>
<p>Allen’s eyes watered, but he didn’t rub them. Tucking a few strands of white hair behind his ear, he headed towards the front counter. “This will only take a few minutes, Lavi. Relax.”</p>
<p>Lavi coughed again, shaking his head as he followed after Allen. “Easy for you to say, Al. You’re not choking on smoke.” He rubbed his nose, his single green eye watering from the heavy scents in the air. “Should we even be here? The air is thick with magic and it’s making me nauseated.”</p>
<p>“I know what I’m doing,” Allen assured him, dismissing his unease with a wave of his hand. He was on a mission and dammit all—he wouldn’t let Lavi’s sensitive constitution deter him.</p>
<p>Meandering through the shop’s overfilled and esoteric collection, Allen spotted who he was looking for. A man sat behind the wooden counter, reading a thick tome. The book laid heavy in his lap as he turned the brittle pages, head tilted to the side and his thick, curled hair spilling over his shoulders. When Allen stopped in front of the counter, an amused grin slid over his dark countenance.</p>
<p>“Fancy seeing you here, boy,” he said, golden eyes fixing on Allen. “What brings you to my shop? Business or pleasure?”</p>
<p>Allen smiled back, though it didn’t reach his eyes. Leaning against the worn wood of the counter, he leveled a cool gaze at him. “Business, as always, Tyki.”</p>
<p>Tyki huffed, closing his book. A waft of dust billowed into the air from the old, disturbed pages. “Pity.” He set the book down, looking between Allen and Lavi. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>Ignoring the merchant’s pouting, Allen kept to task. “We’re looking for dragon scales. Do you have any in stock?”</p>
<p>“Dragon scales?” he asked, his sad look turning amused in a second. “Aren’t you the optimistic one.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Allen brushed back a few wisps of white hair from his face. “I take it you’re out?”</p>
<p>With a laugh, Tyki shook his head. “Out would be an understatement. I haven’t seen dragon scales available from my black market contacts in over six months. You need the devil’s luck to find any right now.”</p>
<p>“Dammit.” Allen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing back his mounting frustration. Cross would have his hide if he didn’t find dragon scales, and quick.</p>
<p>Shoulders slumping, Lavi groaned at the unfortunate news. “What do we do now?”</p>
<p>Tyki tilted his head and grinned. “May I make a suggestion?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Allen said with a sigh. “I’m desperate enough.”</p>
<p>“The sarcasm is not appreciated.” Tyki gave him a sharp frown. “But if you want dragon scales, perhaps you should go to the source?”</p>
<p>“The source?” Lavi asked, nose wrinkling. “D-Do you mean…<em>find a dragon</em>?”</p>
<p>“Of course. That’s where you get the scales, after all.”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Allen sighed. “And where do you expect us to find a dragon? Or catch one? I should’ve known this would be a waste of time.” He nudged Lavi’s shoulder and turned away from Tyki. “C’mon, Lavi. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Tyki watched them walk towards the exit, a smug grin tugging at his lips. As Allen grabbed the doorknob, he spoke up. “I know where a dragon is.”</p>
<p>Allen froze, his gloved hands brushing against the brass. He needed dragon scales, but to <em>face</em> a live dragon? They were formidable creatures, even to the strongest sorcerer—and Allen had yet to see his fifth year of study. Taking on a dragon now was suicide. It was foolish. Dangerous. Unthinkable.</p>
<p>But it was his only option.</p>
<p>Turning around, he stared back at Tyki, jaw set firm and eyes hard. “Where is it?”</p>
<p>Lavi’s jaw dropped. “Al, are you kidding? We can’t take on a dragon! We’ll get killed!”</p>
<p>“And Cross will kill us if we don’t get him those scales.” Allen returned to the counter, staring at Tyki with determination glowing in his silver eyes. “Where’s this dragon?”</p>
<p>Tyki watched Allen, amusement in his golden eyes. He sat back down and grabbed his book from the counter. “Last I heard, one had made a nest in the caves up on Mount Evergreen. A few knights went to slay it, but never came back.”</p>
<p>Heart racing in his chest, Allen balled his hands at his sides to keep them from shaking. “Are you sure it’s still up there?”</p>
<p>“Who’s to say?” Tyki said with a shrug of his shoulders. “But it might be. What other choice do you have?”</p>
<p>With a worried look on his face, Lavi grabbed Allen’s arm. “Are you serious? Are we actually going after a dragon?”</p>
<p>“Tyki’s right. We don’t really have a choice.”</p>
<p>Groaning, Lavi slumped against Allen’s shoulder. “I was afraid you would say that…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*     *     *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is a bad idea…”</p>
<p>Allen grit his teeth as he pushed back a young tree branch, dipping under it as they continued up the mountain. The sun glared high above them, hot and bright as its rays filtered through the canopy. Wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead, he sighed. “I heard you the first twenty times, Lavi.”</p>
<p>“And yet we’re <em>still</em> going up the mountain to fight a dragon,” the redhead grumbled, stepping over an old, fallen log. When Allen released the branch, it swung back and smacked Lavi in the face. He stumbled and held his stinging nose, wincing. “Ow! Why did you hit me with that?!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do it on purpose.” Allen glanced back at his companion, irritated. “You need to stop complaining and pay attention. We need to be focused when we find the dragon.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to find the dragon,” Lavi replied, stomping forward to stand next to Allen on the thin trail. Branches and underbrush snapped and rustled as he argued. “I want to go back to town and forget all about this.”</p>
<p>“You know we can’t. We need those dragon scales or Cross will have our hides.”</p>
<p>“Or,” Lavi began, grabbing Allen’s shoulders and leaning in close. He had a desperate, panicked look in his single green eye. “We can leave and never come back. If Cross can’t find us, we can’t get in trouble!”</p>
<p>In spite of their dire situation, Allen couldn’t help but laugh. He shook his head. “I don’t think running away will solve our problems.”</p>
<p>“You never know unless you try.”</p>
<p>“<em>Lavi</em>,” Allen warned, his tone less stern than it had been earlier. “Enough. We need to keep walking. The caves should be up ahead, if the directions Tyki gave us are correct.”</p>
<p>Lavi wilted again. “Are you sure we can even trust that guy? He seemed shady.”</p>
<p>“He <em>is</em> shady,” Allen confirmed as he continued up the path. “But he usually comes through with good information—at least in my experience.”</p>
<p>“For once, I hope his information is wrong.” Lavi followed Allen, ducking under branches as they worked their way up the mountain.</p>
<p>The air thinned the higher they climbed, making it harder to breathe. Allen heard Lavi panting behind him, struggling for each breath he took. He could feel his own chest tighten as they neared their destination, but bit down the surge of impending doom. As the trees thinned and the sun grew brighter, Allen spotted it above a crest of jagged bedrock—the dragon’s cave.</p>
<p>“Is that—?” Lavi asked, hiding behind Allen’s shorter stature, his face scrunched with fear.</p>
<p>“I think so.” Allen straightened his shoulders and set his jaw as he stared at the cave looming in front of them. Its large, dark maw dug into the mountainside like a black sore, deep and dank. The forest around them quieted—birds and insects silence in the presence of something so terrifying. Allen swallowed around the lump in his throat, heart beating like a drum. He grabbed at the dagger on his belt, realizing how light and small it was for the first time. This was it—no turning back. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Lavi kept close behind Allen, enough that he felt the soft heat of his breath against his neck. The sulfur scent of his magic clung in the air as Lavi readied a spell to cast. Allen felt his own magic tremble in his fingertips, ready to deal with whatever trouble they stumbled upon in the cave.</p>
<p>Against his better judgment, Allen casted a quick light spell as they stepped into the cave. The bright ball hovered just above Allen’s head, illuminating the damp stone walls. He scanned the cave for signs of the dragon. Besides a few claw marks on the wall, they found nothing but sticks and dry leaves.</p>
<p>Keeping close, Lavi’s fingers twitched at his sides. He leaned in to whisper in Allen’s ear. “Is it not here?” Allen swore he could hear the redhead’s heart threatening to beat out of his chest.</p>
<p>“Not sure,” Allen replied, his voice as hushed at Lavi’s. Not that it mattered. A dragon’s hearing was excellent—it could track the sound of their breath, their heartbeats, their blood pumping through their veins. As soon as they entered the cave, it knew. Swallowing down the nervousness bubbling up from his stomach, Allen tightened his grip on his dagger. “Let’s keep going.”</p>
<p>This time, Lavi didn’t protest. Allen didn’t know if he’d resigned to their quest or stopped talking in fear that they’d awaken the beast inhabiting the cave. Regardless, he was thankful for the reprieve. They moved slowly, like a snake coiling to strike. Each step was calculated, each movement timed. Allen barely dared to breathe, his pulse pounding in his ears. One wrong move and it wouldn’t matter if they found the dragon or retrieved its scales—they would be dead.</p>
<p>The further into the cave they climbed, the darker it grew. Light from the entrance disappeared and only the bright luminous ball of magic lit their way, glowing unnaturally against the moss-covered walls. With each careful step, the walls grew wider, taller—until the cave opened up into a large cavern. The ceiling was triple his height and sprawled out from the tight entrance. Something wet slid down the back of his neck and he looked up, spying the dripping stalactites that lined the ceiling. Water trickled along the walls and collected in the corners.</p>
<p>“This is it—” Allen whispered, voice echoing softly against the stone walls. “The dragon is close.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh, Gods</em>. I don’t want to end up dragon chow,” Lavi grumbled as he prepared a fire spell in his hands. The heat warmed Allen’s back as they stepped forward. Large rocks cropped his view of the back wall and the further they ventured into danger, the more he suspected the dragon to be hiding behind the wall of bedrock. But as they moved closer, something didn’t seem right—or rather, something seemed missing.</p>
<p>Allen paused, glancing back and forth. “Okay. Have I gone blind or is this cave… empty?”</p>
<p>The tension in Lavi’s shoulders loosened as he peered over Allen’s head, looking around the cavernous hall. With his magic at the ready, he took a few curious steps forward, searching for their prey. But there was nothing, save for dead leaves, moss, and mushrooms. “Huh. I guess the dragon is gone?” He dropped his hands, the fire magic in each palm dissipating with a dissatisfied sizzle.</p>
<p>Sighing, Allen sheathed his dagger and continued into the cave. “So much for Tyki’s information.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Can’t say I’m disappointed, though. I did <em>not</em> want to fight a dragon.” He followed after Allen, scanning their surroundings until something on the ground caught his eye. “Hey, what’s that?” he asked, kneeling to inspect his find.</p>
<p>Allen’s eyes widened when he saw what Lavi had picked up. A grin spread out over his lips as excitement roared in his chest. “Is that what I think it is?!”</p>
<p>Lavi laughed maniacally and stood, holding the little bit of scale between his thumb and finger. “Yes! A dragon scale!”</p>
<p>Grabbing Lavi’s hand, he examined the scale. It glowed under the magicked light, iridescent gold shifting as he turned it. “And a golden dragon, too! Those are rare.”</p>
<p>“It was definitely here—between this and those claw marks on the walls. At least we know Tyki wasn’t lying.”</p>
<p>Allen grinned like a madman. He couldn’t believe they actually found a dragon scale without having to fight the beast for it. “We should hurry. The dragon might not be here now, but it could come back.”</p>
<p>Lavi paled and stuffed the scale into his pocket. “Right. Let’s see if there are any more scales. It might have shed some and I doubt Cross will be happy with just one.”</p>
<p>“Even one is better than going back to the guild empty-handed.” Allen focused his magic, funneling it into the ball of light to brighten the glow. The magicked light reached to the far edges of the cave, illuminating even the darkest corners. He and Lavi searched the floor, looking for any other discarded scales they could collect. Even if Cross didn’t need many, they were too valuable to pass up. Allen grew lightheaded just thinking of how much coin he could get for just a few scales. He might even be able to pay off some of the debts his unscrupulous master had shackled him with.</p>
<p>On the other end of the cave, Lavi let out an inquisitive hum. Allen looked up in time to see him kneeling by the back wall. “Well, I think we can take our time, Al. This dragon’s long gone.”</p>
<p>Snatching up a stray scale he found on the floor, he stood and joined Lavi. “What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>“Take a look.” Lavi gestured down and Allen saw it—a clutch of dragon eggs. There were nine in all, most of the shells cracked and broken, empty from when the newborns had climbed free. Though broken and discarded, the shells still held their golden hue—more proof a golden dragon had occupied the cave.</p>
<p>“She won’t be back,” Lavi said, picking up a larger shell. “Once her brood is hatched, they leave with the mother and don’t return until mating season.”</p>
<p>Allen picked up more discarded scales around the nest. “Didn’t know you were a dragon expert.”</p>
<p>Shrugging, Lavi set the shell down. “I’ve read books on the subject. Gramps had me read through the bestiary encyclopedia years ago.” He pointed to one of the eggs, yet unhatched. “That one must’ve been a dud. It should’ve hatched with the others.”</p>
<p>Regarding the unhatched egg with curiosity, Allen picked it up. “Poor thing. Didn’t get a chance to live.”</p>
<p>Noticing another few scales behind the nest, Lavi plucked them from among the shells. “Better for us. We don’t need a family of dragons hanging around the city.”</p>
<p>“No, probably not.” He sighed, fondly admiring the egg. Before he could return it to the nest, something twitched from inside. He blinked, wondering if he’d imagined the subtle movement. But it happened again—this time more forcefully. “Uh, Lavi.”</p>
<p>“Hang on, Al,” Lavi stretched further, trying not to disturb the nest. “I’ve almost grabbed this other scale.”</p>
<p>Allen’s eyes widened as the egg cracked and shifted in his hands. “<em>Lavi</em><em>…</em>”</p>
<p>“One second—”</p>
<p>The crack grew longer, deeper. “<em>Lavi!</em>”</p>
<p>Huffing, Lavi turned his attention to Allen. “<em>Gods Above</em>, can’t you wait two secon—what the hell is that?!” He jumped back, holding the scales to his chest as the tiniest golden dragon emerged from the egg. It screeched, its little yellow head breaching the shell and tiny mouth lined with needle-like teeth.</p>
<p>“Lavi! It’s a dragon! A baby dragon!” Allen pulled it from the shell with gentle hands, holding its tiny body in his palm. It was no longer than his hand and its scaled skin shined iridescent, even in the cave’s scant lighting. “Look how precious it is!”</p>
<p>“Allen, put it down! It’s dangerous!” Lavi’s voice hit an octave higher than usual as he scrambled backwards, away from Allen and the lizard. “It could take a finger off, even at this age!”</p>
<p>Unconcerned, Allen pulled a few small strips of dried meat from his pack and fed it to the infant. The dragon gobbled it up, flapping its wings in excitement. “We can’t leave it here. Its mother’s gone. It’ll die on its own.”</p>
<p>“Not our problem.”</p>
<p>Allen scoffed at his companion. “Don’t be cruel! I won’t leave an animal on its own to suffer when we can do something to help.” He looked back at the dragon, its golden eyes gleaming brightly in the dark as it nuzzled up against his thumb. “Besides, I think it already imprinted on me.”</p>
<p>A loud whine echoed in the cavern as Lavi fell against the ground. “Allen, no. We can’t.”</p>
<p>Ignoring the protests, Allen stood and headed back towards the exit. “Let’s get back to the village. I want to get this little one fresh meat.”</p>
<p>“Allen, I said <em>no</em>.” Lavi dragged himself to his feet, weary and defeated. “<em>We cannot keep a dragon.</em>”</p>
<p>With a grin, Allen pet the dragon’s head with his finger and was rewarded with a delicate purring noise. “I think I’ll call it Timcanpy.”</p>
<p>“Fabulous. You’ve named it. Now we’ll never get rid of it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>